


Doctor Who - Unbound: Mistaken Identity

by blackscarabz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackscarabz/pseuds/blackscarabz
Summary: What If... the Doctor was the Master?After a particularly harrowing regeneration, the Time Lord known as the Doctor awakens in a hospital bed with no memory of who he is.But sometimes things aren't quite what they seem.





	Doctor Who - Unbound: Mistaken Identity

A man lay in a hospital bed, the sound of dripping and beeping from the various machines around him arousing him from his sleep. He opened his eyes and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright, clinical whiteness of the room. Above him, an Asian woman wearing a lab coat and stethoscope stared intently at an x-ray, puzzling as she turned it every which way.

The man jumped in surprise at the sight of the new figure, which caused the doctor to jump back, clutching her chest.

“My, you gave me quite a start!” she laughed. “I’m Dr. Tso, are you feeling better?”

“Where am I?” the man asked, sitting up.

“Not too fast, don’t want to pull that IV out… or heaven forbid the catheter,” she warned, rushing over to help the man sit up in the bed.

“Thank you. But you didn’t answer my question. Where am I?” the man looked down and inspected the hospital gown he was wearing.

“Hospital. You were found unconscious in a field, a local brought you in. You’ve been catatonic for a few days, but we’ve been having a devil of a time with your x-rays. Our machines must be broken, look at this.” she handed the x-ray sheet to the man.

He just chuckled and handed the sheet back.

“Not quite. I admit, I’m not entirely sure who I am, but I think I have two hearts.” the man hesitated. “Yes, definitely two hearts. I can feel them beating very erratically.”

“Two hearts?” she asked.

“Yes, two. At least.” the man replied as he held his hand to various parts of his torso in quick succession. Dr. Tso’s eyes widened.

“I’ll be sure to notate that in your chart,” she muttered. “Speaking of, we’ve been calling you John Smith on all the paperwork, what’s your name?”

_Suddenly, a memory flashed. The man remembered a battle, an extremely intense confrontation between two figures, both familiar and yet strangers to him. But he could remember one of their names._

"I don’t know much of anything at the moment, but a name that keeps prickling at my subconscious is... the Doctor." the man stated.

"Doctor Who?"

"That's what I can't figure out." the Doctor sighed, pushing the covers off of him. “What else do you know about me?”

“Nothing more than I told you. Just how you got here.” Dr. Tso replied. “Though given the state of your clothes, whatever you’d been through was intense.”

“What have I been through?” the Doctor suddenly tried once more to climb out of bed but was pushed back down by Dr. Tso. “A mirror! I need a mirror!”

“Relax, Doctor Smith, just wait here, I’ll get you a mirror,” she assured him.

A few minutes later, the Doctor was studying his new face in the small desk mirror that Dr. Tso had appropriated from a neighboring office, making several faces as he did. His new face was somewhat older, and yet ageless, with dark, slightly greying medium-length hair that he tousled. The most interesting aspect was the scraggly beard that adorned his face.

“Not bad at all… though I don’t think I’ve ever had a beard before. Least, not post-regeneration, that’s a new one.” the Doctor stroked his new beard.

“Regeneration?” Dr. Tso asked.

“Long story. I’ll explain later.”

“Do you happen to remember how you got to that field? Or what might have caused your amnesia?”

“Vague memories. I was with another person, an old friend I think. But I don’t remember much else than that.”

“Perhaps these might help.” Dr. Tso pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a fob watch and a Yale key lying on the tattered remains of what was previously a grey vest and burgundy dress shirt. She handed the box to the Doctor.

“A fob watch…” the Doctor picked up the watch and opened the face expectantly, only to sigh when nothing happened. “Worth a shot…”

“Anything? The shirt was burned, maybe you were in a fire or a plane crash? Can you remember who that old friend was? Should we contact them?”

“I imagine that might be a tad too complicated.” the Doctor chuckled. “I don’t even know if they’re on this planet.”

“This planet?”

“I’ll explain later. What I would like is to get out of here, and preferably to be taken back to where I was found. I think the answers I seek will be there. Least I hope they will be.”

“That can be arranged.”

“And I imagine I’ll need some proper clothing if I’m going to go out in public. This hospital gown doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” the Doctor chuckled.

“If you’d like I can ask around for anyone your size willing to donate something for you to wear.” Dr. Tso suggested.

“That won’t be necessary. The memories are coming back piecemeal but I don’t think I’ve ever been particularly concerned with coordination. Do you happen to have a lost and found box I can rummage through?” the Doctor replied.

Several minutes later, the Doctor emerged from behind a curtain wearing a black greatcoat over a long-sleeved striped navy button-down shirt with a wide, subtly polka-dotted necktie.

“Very sharp.” Dr. Tso chuckled.

“I can’t believe someone would lose this coat…” the Doctor remarked. “The tie on the other hand…”

_Suddenly, the Doctor was pulled back into his memories. The two figures were fighting over a precipice, one had the other’s necktie in a tight grip as he tried to pull away._

_“Resisting only makes the noose tighten, Doctor!” the other figure laughed. “You should have scurried back to your TARDIS when you had the chance.”_

_“You’re a maniac! If this place goes critical, it could take out six star systems! And I won’t let you senselessly destroy life!” the Doctor shouted._

“Looking sharp, Doctor.” Dr. Tso said, snapping the Doctor’s attention back to the present.

“Have you tracked down my savior yet?” the Doctor asked as he adjusted his tie.

“No, but I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” Dr. Tso glanced at her watch.

Down the hall, a young woman approached the bustling nurse’s station, and an older heavy-set woman looked up from her computer and smiled.

“Good morning, Sunny!” she remarked.

“Right back atcha, Marjorie.” Sunny grinned.

“I suppose you’re here for news on the coma patient.” Marjorie guessed.

“Is he awake yet?” Sunny asked.

“Not only that, but I’m walking around, too!” the Doctor remarked as he strolled up to the nurse’s station. “I understand I have you to thank for bringing me here.”

“You sure do, the name’s Sunny Pierce.” Sunny stuck her hand out to the Doctor, who shook it vigorously. “And you are?”

“I’m the Doctor.” the Doctor said.

“Doctor who?” Sunny asked.

“That’s two in one day!” the Doctor chuckled as he pointed at Dr. Tso. “Anyway, I was wondering if you could take me back to where you found me. I think I left something there.”

“Left something? I didn’t see anything near where you were, and I checked a few times, too! What did it look like?”

“Well, it’s… my mode of transport.”

“I definitely didn’t see any modes of transport near where I found you.” 

“It wouldn’t look like one, I’m afraid. It’s… I’m having trouble recalling the exact shape. This key goes to it, I’m sure.” the Doctor pulled the Yale key from his pocket. “I think it’s about… maybe the size of a casket… or a cabinet.”

“Do you know what color it is?” Sunny joked.

“Color… Yes!” the Doctor exclaimed. “It’s blue! A blue cabinet!”

“You sure it isn’t a police box?” Sunny asked.

The Doctor’s face fell, and then returned to a wild smile. He grabbed Sunny and embraced her in a bear hug.

“Sunny, you’re brilliant!” the Doctor shouted. “It’s a police box! My TARDIS is a police box! Wait a minute… how did you know about it?”

Sunny blushed and looked at her feet. The Doctor glanced down, and then back at Sunny.

“You’d probably think it’s dumb…” Sunny muttered.

“No, no, tell me. How do you know about the police box?”

“It’s this internet group I’m a part of. We sort of, seek out this police box that seems to always be present during events of cultural or historical importance. Alien invasions, UNIT peace conferences, things like that.”

“Then I’m very lucky to have found you. You’ll know exactly what I’m looking for, even if I don’t.”

“That’s the thing! I didn’t see anything like that near where you were. No blue box or even any bits of wood or a busted door-sign.”

The Doctor stopped for a moment and thought, trying to recall any sort of memory he can muster regarding his TARDIS.

“I think it might have camouflage.” the Doctor muttered. “I think it’s usually broken, but I must have fixed it recently. I do that from time to time, but I believe I’m rather fond of the blue box.”

“This is too crazy. Wait ‘til I tell the group! I met the owner of the box!” Sunny gushed.

“I can do you one better. In exchange for all your help, I’ll let you travel with me in the box.” the Doctor said.

“Travel with you?” Sunny asked. “Like, dragging the box from city to city?”

“Not quite.” the Doctor chuckled. “More like the box drags us from planet to planet. I’ll explain later. First, we have to find it!”

The Doctor started to theatrically stroll out of the hospital as Sunny quickly followed behind, in awe of him. They climbed into Sunny’s car and she started driving.

“So, Sunny. Tell me about the circumstances surrounding you finding me.” the Doctor said.

“Found you on my family’s farm. Out in the fields. Heard the animals going mental and went out with a torch. Didn’t see anything until you started groaning, lying on the ground. I tried to wake you, but you were just talking gibberish. Something going critical, maybe?”

_The Doctor returned to his memories, remembering the two figures, the Doctor and the other figure, the Master, shouting at each other across a great chasm passable only by a narrow bridge._

_“You know I can’t let you get away with this!” the Doctor shouted across the chasm._

_ Between the two Time Lords was a seemingly endless pit containing raw energy crackling up at them, that looked as if it could tear anything organic apart molecule by molecule if it had the misfortune of falling into it._

_“You’re not going to have a choice, Doctor!” the Master shouted back. “I’ve finally won!”_

_ The Doctor readied his sonic screwdriver and began to run across the bridge, dodging bursts of energy flying up from the pit. When he arrived on the other side, the Master immediately pulled out his Tissue Compression Eliminator._

_“I meant it when I said I’ve won. Only one of us will be making it out of here alive, Doctor.” the Master laughed._

“Doctor? Doctor!” Sunny pulled the Doctor out of his reverie.

“What was that? I’m sorry, I think I was remembering something.” the Doctor said.

“We’re here,” Sunny said, turning off the car.

“All right, let’s go find the old girl.” the Doctor opened his door and stepped out, holding the Yale key like a key fob.

The Doctor rushed into the field and started looking around gripping the key tightly as he waved it around as if it were a divining rod. Sunny watched on, puzzled, yet intrigued.

“You really think that’s going to work?” Sunny asked. “Waving a key around?”

“Trust me, I’m the Doctor.” the Doctor replied as the key began to glow orange, and a nearby boulder began to pulsate the same color.

“Blimey!” Sunny jumped back.

“There we are.” the Doctor concentrated and a set of double doors appeared on the boulder's face and opened inward. “Come along, Sunny.”

The Doctor quickly entered the boulder with Sunny trailing behind, marveling at the very sight of the advanced space-time capsule shaped like a boulder.

“This really takes the biscuit!” Sunny exclaimed as they entered into the console room. “This place is huge! It’s bigger on the inside!”

“Yes, it is.” the Doctor smiled. He never got tired of hearing that.

But something was off, the interior seemed… different, yet familiar. As if he belonged, but didn’t belong. The walls were stark, just a dark gray color scheme with inset roundels. None of the usual flair that he felt should be there. No hat rack, or bookshelf, or chalkboard. Just the console and some strange text adorning some pillars.

“What language is this?” Sunny asked, pointing at a pillar.

“Gallifreyan. The language of my people.” the Doctor recalled. “But this is wrong. This isn’t my TARDIS.”

“You had the key, if it isn’t yours, then whose is it?” Sunny asked.

“No… It can’t be.” the Doctor started.

“Doctor?” Sunny asked, stepping towards the Doctor.

The Doctor collapsed onto the ground as everything began to fall into place in his mind. The darkened interior, the working chameleon circuit, even the beard. It all made sense now. He remembered everything, and he could recall every detail of that final battle.

_In a futuristic power plant, The Master stood at a control panel, entering commands as he heard a familiar wheezing sound emanate from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around, seeing a familiar blue box sitting on a far-away platform, connected to his platform by a narrow bridge, and a familiar figure standing in front of it._

_“Hello, Doctor! I was wondering when you’d make it here, you always show up to spoil my fun!” the Master exclaimed._

_“I’ve come to stop you!” the Doctor shouted. “Like usual.”_

_“Unfortunately, you’re far too late! Once I harness the energies contained in Dacron VIII’s core, I will be able to hold the universe hostage and finally become the Master of all!” the Master laughed._

_“You know I can’t let you get away with this!” the Doctor shouted across the chasm._

_ Between the two Time Lords was a seemingly endless pit containing raw energy crackling up at them, that looked as if it could tear anything organic apart molecule by molecule if it had the misfortune of falling into it._

_“You’re not going to have a choice, Doctor!” the Master shouted back. “I’ve finally won!”_

_ The Doctor readied his sonic screwdriver and began to run across the bridge, dodging bursts of energy flying up from the pit. When he arrived on the other side, the Master immediately pulled out his Tissue Compression Eliminator. The Doctor stopped in his tracks holding his arms up in surrender._

_“I meant it when I said I’ve won. Only one of us will be making it out of here alive, Doctor.” the Master laughed._

_“That’s what you think!” the Doctor faked left and lunged towards the Master’s right hand, knocking his TCE to the ground, just out of reach._

_ The Master sighed and immediately grabbed the Doctor’s tie, pushing him towards the railing near the pit._

_“This is why I very seldom wear neckties. Resisting only makes the noose tighten, Doctor!” the Master laughed. “You should have scurried back to your TARDIS when you had the chance.”_

_“You’re a maniac! If this place goes critical, it could take out six star systems! And I won’t let you senselessly destroy life!” the Doctor shouted._

_“You don’t have a choice in the matter anymore!” the Master pushed the Doctor back, and he tumbled over the edge, grabbing the railing as quick as he could._

_ The Master walked back to his control panel as the Doctor slowly climbed up from the railing. The Master began to input more commands._

_“I’ve locked the command console. You won’t be able to hack your way out of this one, Doctor. I’ve won!” the Master gloated. “Even if you make it go critical, you’ll have those six star systems on **your** conscience!”_

_“That’s what you think!” the Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver._

_ Before the Master could react, the console exploded, throwing the Master backward. The Doctor blew on his sonic screwdriver as if it was a smoking gun and smiled._

_“Reversed the polarity, instead of an explosion that goes outward, I triggered the energy to retreat within, back into the core of the planet, where it belongs. But this factory won’t be here much longer, I reckon. That energy release is going to cause massive quakes.” the Doctor grinned._

_ The Master could feel his body crackling with energy. It’s started... another regeneration used up to lose against the Doctor. His rage started to increase, he wanted to end this conflict, once and for all!_

_“But I’m a fair Time Lord. Left just enough time for both of us to make it back to our TARDISes.” the Doctor turned and started to walk towards the bridge. “That is if you book it.”_

_ The Master struggled to stand up, and locked eyes with the Doctor. As if purely by instinct, the Master ran towards the Doctor and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him towards the ledge leading to the chasm still filled with energy._

_“This! Ends! Now!” the Master_

_ A burst of regenerative energy exploded from the Master’s hands, pushing the Doctor over the ledge once more. The Doctor held onto the rail with one hand, desperately trying to reach up with his other hand._

_“Help me!” the Doctor shouted. “I’d save you!”_

_“That’s where we’re different, Doctor.” the Master lifted his foot and stomped on the Doctor’s hand._

_ The Doctor let go and began falling deep into the pit, as the slowly dwindling energy flew around him until he vanished from view._

_“Checkmate, Doctor.” the Master spat._

_ The Master started to stumble towards his own TARDIS, on the other side of the room and rushed inside. He started to input coordinates but ended up collapsing onto the console as the regenerative energy started to transform his body._

_ In a field in Surrey, a large boulder suddenly started to materialize near a group of trees. A door opened on the rock-face, and a man dressed in a tattered burgundy shirt and grey vest stumbled out and collapsed onto the ground. In the distance, the cries of animals could be heard._

_“Oi! What’s going on?” a young woman asked as she wandered around carrying a torch._

“Are you all right?” Sunny asked, once again pulling the Time Lord out of his memories.

“I did it… I killed him.” the Time Lord sobbed. “I finally won…”

“Oi! Doctor? What’s wrong?” Sunny reached for the Time Lord’s shoulder.

“I’m not the Doctor…” the Time Lord suddenly turned to Sunny, smiling an evil smile with tears falling from his eyes. “I am the Master. And you will obey me!”

** _ The End _ **


End file.
